


A Lost Champion

by your_taxidermy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dalish Elves, Dragon Age - Freeform, Fenris Needs a Hug, Other, Tags May Change, marrill is too sweet to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: After killing Fenris's former master, his loyalists seek revenge on Hawke, causing her to flee Kirkwall. Fenris, with the help of friends, search for her.





	1. To My Dear Fenris

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably really horrible but i tried
> 
> this is being updated almost daily so I hope i end up finishing it! Comments are ALWAYS appreciated

_ “Where is she? We will make her pay for what she’s done to our master.”  _

 

Hawke remembered the words like they were whispered in her ear. The last thing she wanted was to drag Fenris, of all people into this. She couldn’t stand him seeing the same people who brutalized him those years ago. So she ran without telling anyone. All she left were notes in their homes briefly telling them the situation at hand. Hawke didn’t want to endanger her friends - she’d take the blows so they didn’t have to feel the pain. They’d done so much for her, it was the least she owned them - or, that’s how she felt. Danarius’s loyalists wanted their sick revenge - word had spread she was the one who took their leader’s life. She took great pride in knowing she assisted in killing the man who enslaved her lover. His men had been on her trail for weeks and she somehow kept them from Fenris. He was oblivious until he saw the note left on his bedside. 

 

Fenris walked into the large mansion, his tired body relaxing after a day of monster slaying. His adventures were still ripe even after his former master was dead. He hadn’t seen Hawke in a few days and he had plans on checking on her after visiting his home for a bit. Seeing her after a warm bath would be much more appropriate - he didn’t think she’d want to snuggle while he had blood and dirt caked on him. His mind was stuck on seeing her smile and hearing her laughter, the feeling made him warm. The warrior walked over to the stairs, resting his arm on the railing. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, his eyes slowly closing under his unbrushed hair. Hawke would always brush them away so she could see his pretty eyes. He walked up the stairs, loosening his armor as he went. He examined the broken frames and peeling wallpaper, hoping to one day fix them. Fenris smelled the faint scent of lilac in the air, Hawke’s favorite scent. Was she there perhaps? He looked around the room, seeing a wax-sealed letter on his bedside. He leaned his sword against the wall, watching it glimmer as the sun peered into his window. “Hawke,” Fenris said aloud, reading the front of the envelope. His fingers pried it open. 

 

_ “To my dearest Fenris,  _

_ I am deeply sorry to tell you this in such an informal way but… I did not want to endanger you or the others. For the last three weeks, Danarius’s loyalists have been on my trail. I killed them when they got too close. By Andraste, I didn’t want them to find you. I tried to handle them myself but it became too much. I had to run. I had to. The thought of them hurting you makes my heart ache. By the time you read this, I'm out of Kirkwall. I can’t tell you where I am going in case they find this letter. I will beg for your forgiveness when I see you again. You have every right to be angry and words can’t express how sorry I am. I was only protecting you, the others, and myself. You’ve had enough of those vile people and I would rather die than have you see them again. I love you, Fenris. I do. You are my dearest love, nothing will ever change that. I’ve given the others a notice and I'm sure you’ll act as you see fit. I must go now, my love. Know that I love you so much. _

 

_ Yours truly, Hawke.”  _

 

* * *

 

Fenris had no words. His dear Hawke was being chased by   **_Danarius’s_ ** men, by the gods he would kill every last one of them. He dropped the letter, his eyes going dark. He clenched his fists so hard his gloves started to damage his skin. “Those bastards!” he shouted, slamming his palms on the stand, shaking off the small vase, the glass shattering on the floor. He clenched his teeth, short breaths barely escaping them. He looked out the window, all of Kirkwall blessed by his long stare. His entire body shook from the anger, partly at Hawke but he understood her point. All he could think about was ripping their hearts out and handing it to his love. He tried to gain control of himself but he fell short - the wall was kissed by his strong fist, the paintings shaking. His hand lingered on the wall with so much force, cracks started to form. “Fenris! Please, if you’re in here, open up!” shouted a voice at the front. Frantic and out of breath, it cried again. “It’s about Hawke!” 

 

 

**_Marril._ **

 

Fenris would’ve ignored if he didn’t hear Hawke’s name. 

The frantic banging stopped. Marril; sighed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Fenris made his way downstairs, taking his sword with him. “What do you want, mage?” he snapped. 

 

“Hawke is gone! I don’t know what to do, I thought maybe you’d know because she-.” Fenris cut her off. 

 

“I know, I too got a letter. Danarius’s men are behind this.” his voice was sharp like a dagger, it almost cut Marril. 

 

“We have to find her, Fenris!” 

 

“You think I don’t know that, mage? That’s what I'm going to do and I don’t want some blood mage tagging along.” Poison coated his words but Marrill stood strong. “She’s my friend, Fenris. Please, let me come with you, Isabela is already looking for her, perhaps my people can help. Please, Fenris.” The Elven woman begged, her eyes watering. Fenris scoffed, turning his head. “I’m surprised you hadn’t used her heart for some blood spell.” Fenris dragged. He sighed, lowering his head. “But fine, I’d be a fool to turn down the help. I lead, you follow. Understand?” He grumbled under his breath, slamming the door behind him. “Thank you, Fenris. Really… I know how much Hawke means to you.” Marrill replied, her large green eyes looking up at him. He didn’t reply, he only huffed and walked by her, his shoulder bumping into her. 

 

“We’ll find you, leth’allan,” Marrill whispered to herself, only to realize Fenris didn’t wait for her. She ran behind him, her bracelets bouncing with every step she took. Fenris stopped in his tracks so she could catch up. “Come now…” he grumbled, trying to get used to the fact she’d be tagging along. “We should see my clan, Hawke was close with them, I’m sure they’d be willing to help.” She stepped closer to Fenris, seeing the worry in his eyes. He hid it well, but she could sense it. The elf placed her hand on his armored shoulder, hoping to console him in any way. “Don’t touch me.” He hissed, ripping his shoulder away. “I’m sorry… let’s just go. Hawke needs us soon as possible.” Marrill sighed, lowering her hand. Fenris nodded and began taking long strides, Marrill following close behind. 


	2. Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FENRIS GETS TO SEE A HALLA, IM CRYING !!
> 
> but hopefully this isn't terrible !!

The two elves walked alongside each other, exchanging short and quick glances. The mountains were a beautiful sight, animals running along the carved path, birds circling the dull skies, and mountain goats happily munching on the grass. For miles and miles, mountains were surrounding them, protecting them from the outside world where greed and bloody rivalry plagued humans. Marrill smiled softly. “I used to look for Hallas on this path when I was younger.” The elf told him, wondering if he’d ever seen one. “Halla? I’ve always wanted to see one, imagining those creatures made my slave life… easier.” he struggled to say, his tone becoming heavier. Fenris didn’t think he’d share that with the mage, but it came somewhat easy. Marrill went quiet. “I know you don’t like me too much but… I’d be more than happy to show you a Halla.” She inquired, twiddling her thumbs. Fenris couldn’t help but to chuckle, the thought of seeing his childhood fantasy meant a lot to him, but he didn’t expect the offer to come from a mage. “Thank you, that would be wonderful.” He replied dryly. Marrill was a sweet girl, Fenris was conflicted - She was a friend of Hawke’s, so obviously, she had some redeeming qualities. But his hatred of mages pushed it aside, he hated her. He hated her use of blood magic, he hated the fact that Hawke was friends with those mages. The thought of a mage turning on her ate him alive. “Look Fenris, do you know what these are?” She quizzed, picking up a golden mountain flower. The soft petals glistening under the sun She handed it to him, hoping he’d enjoy. “A golden mountain flower… these are rare, they were often sold in Tevinter because they survived so long after being picked.” he took it from her soft hands, looking closely at the petals. She nodded. 

“Really? I’m surprised they took such a liking to them. The Dalish use them for potions and of course, to wear.” Fenris, will you take the damn hint? He’d gone to hand it back to her but she declined. “Lau,Mellon.” No, my friend, she responded in elvish. “Keep it, Fenris. It’s a gift.” Marrill smiled, brushing the dirt from her hands. She heard him sigh. “Thank you.” It was the best he could manage. She didn’t mind, she hoped that her kindness would help him. They continued to walk, making their way to her tribe. Fenris claimed to feel to kinship with the Dalish but meeting them offered some excitement. Seeing a Halla was the best part, Hawke can be saved but it isn’t everyday one finds such a beast. “We’re here, Fenris.” She guided him along the path, her excitement beginning to show itself. “By the Gods, I miss this place, Kirkwall is so…” she trailed off, trying to describe the troubled city. “Industrialized.” Fenris agreed, but it didn’t compare to Tevinter. 

“Marrill!” One of her friend’s cried, opening her arms for a hug. “Where’s Hawke? Who’s your friend? An elf, I see. We welcome you.” The woman hugged Marrill tightly. Fenris looked at the girl, a soft breath escaping her lips. “May I introduce you, Fenris?” she asked, looking over at him. “There is no need for that. My name is Fenris. Hawke’s… on the run.” The woman’s eyes shot open. “No, what happened! Marrill, we will be happy to aid in any way. “Fenris, you should tell her.” His eyes went dark. 

“I am a former slave of Tevinter. Loyalists of my former master are after her. We killed them and now they seek petty revenge.” he almost growled, clenching his fist. The girl looked at Marrill. “You love her, yes?” Fenris went quiet, he was not open about his love life, especially with strangers. He turned his head and huffed under his breath. That answered the question. “You needn’t answer, white one. The Dalish are more than willing to help you on your quest.” Fenris slipped his hand into his pocket, gripping the strip of red silk, thinking of the memories it held. “What will you have us do, White One? Scouts can be sent wherever your heart tells you.” It was becoming too much for him. He needed a moment to himself.

* * *

* * *

 

“I… She is not in Kirkwall. I have no idea where she has gone!” he shouted, his rage slowly escalating. Birds flew from their nests when they heard his strong voice echo in the mountains. Fenris’s markings lit up, his hands were clenched into a fist, his entire body aching with anger. “If only I would have slaughtered all his men when I had the chance.” 

“Fenris, please, calm down.” Marrill cooed, raising a tender hand. She didn’t touch him, knowing she’d feel his wrath. He took a deep breath, his skin dimming. “Don’t tell me to calm down, mage! Hawke is in danger because of me! You know nothing of my rage!” He spat, turning towards her. Marrill felt lost, perhaps it would be best to let him sort it out on his own. His nostrils flared and his hands shook. His fiery temper was only being fueled by the pressure. His markings dimmed as he calmed himself down, his rage becoming less violent. Fenris heard the sound of wings flapping, the sound became closer - as did the bird. It held a scroll between its b eak, tied with a dark purple string. The bird landed on his arm, waiting for him to take the scroll. He untied the letter, unrolling it to find Varric’s name signed. 

_ “Fenris, I heard Hawke was spotted in The Hinterlands with a mage named Dorian. I’m still looking for her. It’s rumored she’s settling there for awhile, I’m heading to find her. Take care, Wolfie.”  _

 

_**The Hinterlands.** _

_**Mage.** _

__

Fenris felt relieved she wasn’t dead. It was some comfort knowing she was somewhere safe with a trusted friend looking for her. “Head to The Hinterlands and look for her, please,” Marrill told her friend, placing her hand on her shoulder. Fenris rolled the scroll up and slipped it into his waistband. “Of course, anything for The Champion. We will meet again, my friends.” 

 

“Farewell… and thank you.” Fenris nodded, his tone back to normal. His short burst of rage died down, the flames dimmed to ashes. Marrill’s index finger wrapped around the tip of his glove, wanting him to follow. “Come with me, Fenris.” the elf coaxed, not forgetting about the animal he wanted to see. He followed her, ducking when the branches were too high. Foxes ran out in front of them, animals - big and small, watching them from their homes in the brush and woodlands. A cool wind blew, his hair dancing atop his head. The open mountains were a pleasant change from High Town, he felt like an elf again. She lead him to a small, secluded farm on an off-shoot of the mountain. He saw a small wooden home, looking like it could only hold one man and perhaps a pet. A decent looking fence with… Hallas? 

 

Fenris’s eyes lit up, his lips even parted. “Are those Hallas?” he asked with childlike curiosity. “Hmm mmm, they are. No one knows more about them than us.” she replied softly. “Come closer, no need to be shy, they are kind creatures.” Marrill walked closer, hoping her companion would follow. She stroked one’s head with her palm, a giggle escaping her lips. Fenris slowly extended his hand to one’s snout, feeling its warm breath against his hand. He smiled faintly, running his index finger along the snow white fur. “They’re beautiful creatures, I’ve always dreamed of seeing them up close.” Fenris rubbed its head, his fingertips following the long, twisted horns. The seconds passed like years, his body was finally at ease, all he wished was for Hawke to see them with him. If she was there, he would’ve kissed her and ate the wild berries alongside the noble steeds. “Thank you, Marrill.” Fenris cooed, running his nails up and down the creature’s neck, white fur sticking to the exposed cloth on his body. “You’re more than welcome, Fenris. Hallas are kind and noble creatures, not too many people get to see them anymore, the Dalish seem to be shrinking,” she commented, stepping away from the animal. It exhaled, shaking the loose fur off. Fenris smiled, still infatuated with it. “We should get going, we have a long trip ahead of it.” He hated to leave the animal but he hoped he’d see it again. “Yes, Fenris, let’s go.” The two elves made their way back to the path, exiting the mountains. Fenris couldn’t help but to be somewhat thankful for what she’d done. “Fenris?” she asked, still walking. “What?” 

 

“Did you like the Halla?” a subtle grin was displayed on his face. 

 

“Yes… it was everything I’d dreamed it would be.” 


	3. Catch My Fall

The night began to fall over them, the stars slowly becoming visible in the sky. “We should set camp,” Fenris said dryly, leaning against a tree. The elven woman nodded, feeling a slight chill in the air. The mountains sheltered them from the highwaymen and thieves but mother nature was not on their side. They needed a fire soon or they’d freeze to death before the sun came up the next morning. Fenris looked around for a flat spot, hoping there’d be enough room for two people to lay a good distance away from each other. His hopes were slowly shattering. The mountain path was narrow and had little room. With thick woodlands surrounding them, they didn’t have too many options. Marrill tossed her bag on the ground and looked for sticks and old bird’s nests to use for kindling. She looked up into the trees, scanning each branch for materials. “Ahah! Up there!” she jumped, stood on her toes, did everything in the book -- she couldn’t reach it. 

 

Fenris didn’t pay any attention to her, he only searched for an area to set the tent up. “Fenris, come here a moment, please,” she asked,  giving up on reaching it. There were no sturdy branches to hoist herself up on, she didn’t  _ want  _ to ask for his help, knowing he’d probably have a fucking problem with it. He had a problem with just about everything mages did. “Can you reach that?” her tone was gentle and soft. Fenris was tall for an  _ elf _ , which wasn’t very, but… he at least six inches taller than her - such a tiny girl she was. He dropped what he was doing and walked over to her and lifted a brow. “I can try.” it would’ve been nice if he showed more enthusiasm but there was only so much one could ask for. Fenris stood on his toes, his arms not quite long enough to reach. The elf jumped, feeling his fingers brush up against the nest. Growling to himself, he thought for a moment. “Fenris, may I use your hands as a leverage?” she asked, seeing that was the only way to get the nest. He sighed, blinking slowly to calm his heating nerves. “Fine.” 

 

The male elf got in position, ready to boost the girl up. She got several feet away to get a running start. “Ready?” she asked, leaning her staff against the tree. He nodded, making minor adjustments to his frame. The she-elf run up to him at full speed, her long, graceful legs striding through the air. Fenris had his hands cupped, pushing his feet into the ground. He felt the bottom of her foot push off of his hand while he boosted, watching her grab onto the thick branch, pulling herself up. She embraced the bark, feeling it scratch her stomach. She inched closer to the nest, knocking it down for him to catch. “Fenris, there’s more up here… seems to be abandoned.” she grabbed them, one by one, shoving them into her bag. Fenris watched her from the ground, hoping she didn’t fall. The mage gripped the branch with her legs, steadying herself as she ripped small twigs and tossed them down at him. She didn’t realize how high up she was until she looked down at him.  _ How on earth would she get down?   _

 

“Are you done?” he asked, holding a handful of twigs. 

“Yes… but there’s one minor problem.” 

“Which is?” 

“This is quite high, I may injure myself if I fall.” 

 

He scoffed under his breath. 

The sun was setting and they only had a few more minutes of daylight. 

 

“I’ll catch you,” Fenris stated, walking under her, opening his arms. 

“You can’t be serious. Fenris.” 

“I am. Just let go and I’ll catch you.” 

 

She took a deep breath, hoping this would end well. Fenris was loyal and he wouldn’t lie - he didn’t lie just for kicks. Marrill closed her eyes and pushed herself from the tree, keeping her eyes tightly shut the entire time. Fenris caught her bridal style, feeling her hands link around the back of his neck. His hands felt the warmth of her thighs, but he brushed it all away. He set her down gently, taking the nests from her. “Thank you very much, Fenris!” the girl chimed happily, feeling the cool air settle. Fenris didn’t reply. He only nodded and walked away. He heard the faint sound of running water, maybe now he could freshen up. He compiled the nests and twigs into a ball in the middle of a ring of rocks. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a firestone, silly wolf, why use that when you have a mage beside you?

 

Marrill heard his knife scrape against the stone, smelling the faint sparks. She grinned and walked over to him. “Allow me, Fenris.” she cooed. “ _ Boetk istalrí”  _ she whispered, flames forming on the tips of her fingertips. Fenris watched, fascinated and disgusted. She brushed her fingers against the pit, in a matter of seconds, a full fire was crackling and hissing. “Thank you.” he stated, adding more sticks to the pit. “I hear a stream, or perhaps a small waterfall. I’m going to wash.” She nodded, rummaging to find tent stakes and cloth. Fenris took his sword with him, leaving a trail in the dirt so he didn’t lose his way going back. His muscles were sore and tired, the pressured water would do his body a world of good. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

He stripped out of his armor,laying his gauntlets uniformly on the slippery rocks surrounding him. The wind blew against his naked flesh, cooling his hot skin. His markings lightly glimmered from the sensation, the pain was very dull, only a light numbing sensation. He tested the water with his hands, gliding them through, feeling the ripples against his fingers. The elf dipped his body into the water, slowly exhaling as he got used to the sensation. He rubbed his arms and shoulders feeling the dirt and grime loosen from his skin. Fenris let out a distressed moan as he rubbing his shoulder with his thumb. A muscle knot formed under his skin, making the area sensitive to touch. He submerged himself in the water, holding his breath as it went past his nose. The elf exhaled, bubbles rising on the crystal surface. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hawke - how beautiful she looked swimming around in springs with beads of water running down her spine. “Hawke…” he whispered, a wave of sadness looming above him. He missed her dearly, he knew she’d be alright but… the thought of being without her ate his core. He washed away the dirt, hoping to take the markings with it. They felt like dirt, dirt that wouldn’t come off even if he carved away the skin. He sighed, leaning against the rocks, looking at the stains of his past scratched into his skin. The man sighed deeply, breaths coming from the deepest parts of his throat. He heard rummaging in the woods surrounding him - Fenris assumed it was an animal of some sort, dangerous or not, was a different story. The steps were soft and quiet, no predator had the steps of a pixie. He ignored them, going back to relaxing in the cool water. Little did he know, a little she-elf was exploring the woods for berries. Marrill stepped carefully, picking red and black berries as she saw them. She heard the soft sounds of moving water, figuring it was Fenris, as he stated before he was going to bathe. The elf was careful not to disturb him, stepping over fallen branches and stones. Her bag was full of fruits, some sour some sweet. She was trying to win the warrior over, hopefully, it was working. The hill became steeper, she was gripping the trees as she walked the uneven path. Just below her was the male elf bathing, looking like some mystical prince from a fairytale. She was curious, she would not lie. But she would never _ ever  _ peep. She was much too shy for such a thing. Marrill felt the rock she was standing on shift in the ground, her balance beginning to weaken. She held in the peep, hoping the white haired man would not hear. She gripped the tree branch above her head, slowly moving her feet from the rocks. The rock slipped when she wasn’t ready, tumbling down the hill. Fenris’s eyes darted to the sound, scanning the area for any suspicious folks or animals. Just above him, was a high slope, rocks covering the area so the sun could peek through at just the right angles. 

 

Marrill saw Fenris below her, beads of water sliding down his muscled back and shoulders. One wrong step and she’d slip down the hill, landing on the patch of grass beside the spring. Or better yet, in the water. The girl cursed in her mind, her feet struggling to find steady ground. Her grip was loosening. 

 

Fenris was oblivious until he heard a tree branch snap and Marrill’s loud gasp. She tumbled from the ledge, the fall wasn’t terrible, she was able to catch herself half way down on a vine. 

 

“Fenris! I’m so sorry! I swear I didn’t mean to, I was only looking for berries!” The girl told him from the vine, looking away. 

 

“I never expected  **_Marrill_ ** to be the one to spy on me. That’s more Isabela.” He joked, running his fingers over his scalp. “I’ll wait here until you finish, I have to drop and you aren’t dressed.” her face was red with embarrassment. “Fine, fine. After I’m dressed, I’ll help you down. Hawke wouldn’t want you getting hurt.” 

 

Fenris lifted himself out of the water, Marrill, fighting the urge to look behind her with his  _ back...side  _ turned to her. She heard his sort through a bag, probably finding fresh clothes. He slipped into a pair of plain black trousers and a white top. It absorbed the stray water droplets, making his honey-toned skin show through. His markings were clearly shown on his arms and hands without his gloves. She’d be surprised to see him in such a way. He walked over to her, his fingers brushing against her legs. She was hanging quite far in the air, falling from that height may result in an injury, and Fenris couldn’t have that. 

 

“For the second time today, drop down, I’ll catch you.” 

“It’s higher than the tree, you won’t be able to catch me without falling.” 

“Just drop, damn you.” Fenris held his arms open. 

 

She let go of the vine and sure enough, he caught her in his arms. For a split second, she felt his warm breath against her neck.    
“Let’s get to camp.” she stated, brushing the dust and dirt off her clothes. 

 

The two elves made their way to camp, being greeted by the fire’s warmth. 

Marrill crawled into the tent, assuming Fenris would sleep outside. “I have to sleep by you, there’s only one tent.” He sighed, laying next to her. “Oh, no worries.” Yes, Marrill there was a fucking worry. Fenris pulled a blanket over them, the female elf felt his body heat inch closer to her. He hated sleeping next to a mage that wasn’t Hawke… 

 

“Now, don’t blow the tent up while we sleep.” he muttered, keeping a safe distance between them. She chuckled. “I promise, Fenris. No magic until tomorrow.” 

 

“Good. Now, get some rest.” Fenris replied, curling closer to her, with no intention of being romantic, the night was ice cold. A gasp escaped her pink lips when she felt his breath inch closer to her. 

 

“This means _ nothing.  _ I don’t want to freeze to death in this cold. I despise you, still.” he hissed, poison dripping from his tongue. 

 

“And goodnight to you too, Fenris.” 


End file.
